A Puppet with a Heart
by Zelosfangurl
Summary: Mio invites Daisuke to the theater.ONESHOT,MXD,R&R.


All she longed for was his happy, almost too happy smile. To see him like that was like a dream to her, a fantasy from a mere children's book, that is what gave the lifeless puppet true happiness, the longing to live, the will to die.

" Daisuke!" Mio called to the happy, perhaps too happy boy.

" Oh, hi." Daisuke replied, with his usual wide smile.

It was there again, that feeling that filled her heart, if she would have one, with warmth that smile that she wanted to never go away.

" I wanted to ask you something, Daisuke!" she exclaimed, hiding two paper tickets behind her back.

" What would that be?" he asked, crossing his eyes cutely.

He was so naïve. Or as some would say innocent. Everything about him was simplistic, his looks, his actions, how unknowing was he to the harsh cruel world that lies beyond the barriers of this mere gay, happy town.

" I have tickets to the theater," Mio exclaimed, revealing the two tickets the hide themselves behind her back, " just the two of us!"

" Two of us?" Daisuke questioned to himself.

" Yeah," Mio excited, " as a couple!"

" Couple?" Daisuke pondered, blushing a little.

It was obvious that he had no idea at all about how she felt about him, how she longed to be like the Harada twins, how she wished to be embraced like Daisuke embraced the older Harada twin, the one named Riku. She envied her so much and often wished that Riku could feel the pain that she felt, the pain that enveloped her soul.

" Just you and me, Daisuke," Mio gestured further, " it will be our first date."

" I-I don't know," Daisuke, replied skittishly, " I'll have to see if I have anything planned with Riku."

Does he have to include her in our date? Why must everything include her? Jealous, is this jealousy that makes my body feel hate, pure hatred.

" I'm sure we weren't doing anything tonight," Daisuke said, half way amongst himself, half way amongst Mio, " so I think it's okay."

" Do you need her permission on everything?" Mio asked playfully, trying not to release her anger.

" What do you mean?" he asked, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

" Um," Mio said, deciding not to get into the details, in fear she might scare him away, " never mind, I was just kidding."

Kidding? Was that the best excuse that she could come up with?

" Oh," Daisuke mumbled, " I didn't realize it was a joke."

" I guess I'm not the funniest person in the world." Mio said, with a smile that was almost too phony, too fake.

" So which theater?" Daisuke asked curiously, completely changing the subject.

" Tokyo 33!" Mio cheered.

" Isn't that far away?" Daisuke asked, childishly.

" Nothing's too far away for you, Daisuke!" Mio said, happily.

" But..." Daisuke started.

" You know I bought these tickets, I didn't get them for free!" Mio interrupted loudly.

" Okay." Daisuke shrugged.

" Let's take a cable car, yeah," she excited, " the movie starts at 10:00pm so meet me at the station at 9:30pm, kay!"

" That's really late though." Daisuke moaned.

" Late night movies are always better, than when you go during the day!" Mio cheered.

" Why?" Daisuke asked.

" They're way more romantic for one," she stated, as if it were a fact.

" …" Daisuke was completely speechless; he was too nice to say something cruel or vulgar.

He was too nice to be a regular human being. Daisuke Niwa had never bossed anyone around or said something as a come back when Takeshi was being his normal self. He would just laugh nervously with that dumb expression across his face. Mio understood that she could never be like that, so kind, so caring, someone that actually considered others feelings before their own.

" Well see you then, Daisuke." Mio said walking away into the **Girl's Restroom**.

Her small cell phone sang loudly upon her waist. She pressed the **TALK** button on the ringing phone.

" Hello." Mio answered quietly.

" Mio have you taken care of that boy, yet?" Hiwatari asked from the other line.

Hiwatari, the man that sustained her worthless life at the price of Daisuke's life. Was it really worth living if Daisuke wasn't there?

" No." Mio answered.

" You know what will happen if you don't take care of don't you." Hiwatari reminded her.

" Yes, I am aware of that." Mio said straightly.

" Good." Hiwatari said hanging, up the phone.

Mio pressed the **OFF** button on her phone. Mio leaned against the white tile on the wall, her head leaning down at the clear tile on the floor as her thoughts mangled through her mind.

Is it worth annihilating Daisuke for the soul purpose of living?

She waited at the 9:30 cable car station, wondering if Daisuke would even meet her there.

_He's five minutes late_ Mio thought _the cable car won't wait forever_

" Mio," a familiar voice shouted from afar, " I'm sorry I'm late!"

Daisuke ran up to her, his cloths bathed with sweat. He was wearing a t-shirt that was way too big for him and his pants were so baggy they covered up his small feet.

" I'm sorry." Daisuke immediately apologized.

" Don't worry about it," Mio said, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him into the slanted cable car, " the cable car is about to leave…so let's go."

" Okay." Daisuke agreed.

They stepped into the cable car and quickly found and unoccupied empty seat. The car left almost the exact moment they boarded. Daisuke sighed in relief.

" So Daisuke," Mio started trying to get a conversation started, " what's your relationship with the older Harada?"

" W-Why are you asking about that?" Daisuke asked blushing a lot.

" Well," Mio said, a sadness in her voice, " you two seem to be really close."

" Um, so what did you invite me to go with you?" Daisuke asked, trying to change the subject.

" Who did you think I would ask, Takeshi?" Mio questioned, laughing a little to herself. Daisuke laughed a little as well, that stupid smile appearing again.

" Takeshi probably wouldn't have been late." Daisuke said, nervously rubbing the back of his head.

" No way," Mio said, trying to cheer Daisuke up, " Takeshi would probably have gotten here thirty minutes late."

" You think so?" Daisuke still questioned.

" Yeah." Mio merely said, smiling a smile that was more realistic than the last.

After about twenty more minutes they reached their destination at the huge Tokyo 33.

" Wow," Daisuke said, utterly amazed by how big the theater was, " it's so big."

" Yeah," Mio added, " probably the biggest theater in Japan."

" Amazing." Daisuke said, examining it as if he was going to get out his easel and paintbrush and actually paint the theater.

" Let's get going, Daisuke," Mio stated, " we only have five minutes until the movie." Daisuke nodded, trying not to be distracted by the huge theater.

They entered the theater entrance to see arcades, food stands, and a ticket booth.

" We have to hurry, Daisuke," Mio rushed him eagerly, " we don't have time to do all of this stuff."

The ticket line had at least fifty people in line!

" Here are our tickets." Mio panted when they finally reached the front of the line, which took about forty minutes.

" Okay," the man at the booth said, " the movie you want to see is at the top floor of the theater."

" How many floors is that?" Mio asked.

" Ten floors." The man stated.

" Okay." Mio sighed, directing Daisuke and herself toward the elevator.

' **Out of Order**' the elevator read.

Mio and Daisuke looked at each other and sighed as they began walk up the flight of stairs.

Mio and Daisuke reached the theater, all the seats were taken so they had to stand up.

_I love you, Vincent; I've loved you since the first moment that we meet _the theater screen blared.

Vincent: _I'm sorry I don't return those feelings._

Rosemary:_ Why, do you love her instead?_

Vincent: _Yes, therefore it is impossible for me to love you._

Mio looked up at Daisuke as she watched the movie that meant absolutely nothing to her. The time that she spent with Daisuke was all she cared about.

" That movie was so sad." Daisuke mumbled, as they walked out of the gorgeous theater.

" Yeah," Mio said nodding, " it was really sad…but it was really fun to go see it with you, Daisuke."

" It was really fun," Daisuke said, sighing a little, " but we only caught the end of the movie."

" It doesn't really matter, when we saw the end right." Mio added.

" It would have been better if we saw the begging though." Daisuke moaned.

" Well, what's done is done," Mio said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the cable car, " now let's head back home."

" Wow," Daisuke exclaimed, " it's already 1:00 am!"

" I'm really tired." Mio said yawning.

" I'm not really but my mom's going to kill me," Daisuke mumbled, " what about you Mio…"

Mio was leaning her head on his firm shoulder and her eyes were almost closed, but Daisuke thought she had already gone to sleep.

Being here with him make me feel warm. I wish things could stay like this forever Daisuke, I wish that we could both continue to live like this, without anything to bother us.

" I love you, Daisuke." Mio mumbled as she fell into a deep sleep that she wished would never end.

THE END 

A/N: This is my first DN Angel fic and just so you know I don't support the DaisukexMio pairing. This fic takes place right after their class trip.


End file.
